Shades of Blue
by Illusional Writter
Summary: Everyone has a favorite color and a hated color, everyone except me. I love and hate the same color... blue! Even so I'll do an exception with him simply because I love his personal hue. Roxas/Namine Oneshot


_**Shades of Blue**_

When I was little I remember being in my white and pink colored room, sitting at my little white plastic table while I drew leisurely. I used to draw so much my parents had to buy colored pencils and sketchbooks very often I also remember that back then my favorite color was blue. I loved all the different tonalities of that color and back then I felt ecstatic because my parent's eyes and my own were blue but right now I hate that damned color with passion.

To clarify a bit I don't hate people who use this color on clothing, phones, shoes or even those who dyed their hair totally or partially with blue. No, I hate the blue on people's eyes. Sounds crazy right? But it is true; I've had bad luck with blue-eyed people.

Throughout my life I have known many persons with this particular color on their eyes and as an artist I can say with certainty that it's never the same hue however it always means bad news for me.

I think that my dislike began with my parents. They were nice persons - both had beautiful blue eyes - with a lovely relationship and you know what happened to them? They got divorced when I was nine, and why? Well, my dad decided to have an affair with his co-worker, a woman with dark brown ringlets and grayish blue eyes. During the paperwork the tension at home was the same as that of a pressure cooker and when it finally ended my mom couldn't stop to mourn and lament if she had made the right decision. In my opinion she did. She cried so much that her beautiful baby blue eyes identical to mine were bloodshot and puffy.

The second reason that I hate this eye color is thanks to my first real boyfriend, Sora. God, I loved that kid. He was everything I wanted and more. He was sweet, tender, caring, spontaneous, outgoing and always had something funny to say without mentioning that he was damn attractive with his spiky brown hair, goofy smile and sincere sky blue eyes. We dated about a year until I found out that he was cheating on me with my best fiend Kairi who has, well, violet blue eyes.

I thought that if dated a guy with no blue eyes my luck could be better that's why my second real boyfriend's eyes were aquamarine. His name was Riku and he was totally the opposite of Sora. He was tall, mysterious, intellectual, funny and sometimes serious and mature. I liked him a lot but it wasn't love, this was the main reason that made me break up with him and I may I say, we ended our relationship in good. Actually he works with her current girlfriend Xion in the same editorial I do. She's nice and cute girl with short raven hair and blue eyes that could be the exact copy of Sora's.

No matter how many times I've vowed to never date another guy with this awful eye color I just keep falling for them like my last boyfriend Seifer who I don't even want to mention because he made my life a living hell the four months we were together. Anyway, as you can see my life has been full of people with this despicable color in their eyes.

Oh well, enough of my ranting and unnecessary babbling I need all the concentration I can gather to finish my work. In this moment I'm in my office sitting before my computer screen checking the photos that will be posted on to the next number of the magazine. In case you're wondering I work in the art department of a music magazine and I'm a photographer.

"God, I can't wait for my lunch break. I need coffee with urgency." I thought rubbing my temples.

"Nam...!" someone called me. I lifted my gaze and found Olette standing in my doorway with a worried expression. Olette is my assistant and I'm so grateful that her eyes are actually green.

"what's up?" I replied with a little smile.

"Are you feeling well?"

"...yeah but I'm pretty sure you're not here because of my well-being so tell me what brought you?"

"Oh, boss wanted to see you in his office." she said timidly.

"got it, thank you 'lette." I said, reluctantly standing up from my comfy chair, rubbed a little my sore and dry eyes and go up the stairs to my boss' office.

"Did you want to see me, boss?" I ask him tentative from the door frame.

"tell me Namine, how many time I've told you to call me Demyx?" he said looking at me with wry expression.

"uhm...honestly, I lost the count." I said nonchanlant and he laughed.

Whoever saw Demyx in the street could never imagine that he is the director of one of the most successful magazines. He has dirty blond hair styled in a mullet, his right ear is pierced, he always talks to his employees in a causal and friendly manner and has strikingly blue eyes and I should add that I love him but not in the romantic way. It's more like the love you have for your siblings.

"Damn, you look like a living dead!" He said nonchalantly.

"Wow, that's a compliment every girl wants to hear." I mentally said shrugging and answer indifferent. "Thank you so much, do you need something else?"

"I didn't say it with a bad intention, it's just you look tired." My voice must sounded a little too harsh if he's looking at me kinda apologetically.

"I didn't sleep much last night but I'm fine." I told him with a soft voice this time.

He sighed bowing his head a little. "Take a break Namine, it's an order."

"B-but, I haven't finished the selection of the photos and-" I started but he cut me soon after.

"We have time until the next number's deadline so get out, have some rest and come back after your lunch break, undestood?" Demyx said walking up to me with a smile plastered in his handsome face, holding my shoulders from behind and pushing me gently out of his office before closing his door.

I sighed and returned to my office, kept the files and turned off the computer. I took my bag with my stuff and left the building. My wristwatch said that it was already 10:50 which gave me little more than an hour and a half for me.

"I think I'll go for a coffee now." I muttered to myself as I walked down the street to my usual cafe.

The place is nice, warm and cozy, it really makes you feel at home with its decorative plants, paintings hanging on the vermillion walls, small wooden tables in front of the yellow and brown couches and a fireplace although now it's off because the weather isn't cold.

I approached the counter where the owner of the place was attending. "Hey Aerith, how's your day?" I said with a smile.

"I'm can't complain, how about yours Namine?" she asked me.

"Well, my boss decided to give me a little break."

"Good for you, you want the usual?"

"Please."

"Well, go and sit. I'll bring you your food when it's ready." Aerith told me writing down my usual order in little pad with a kind smile in her features.

I really like Aerith, she's a good and very nice person. She had light brown hair combed in a ponytail and tied with a pink ribbon and emerald green eyes.

I sat in my favorite armchair near the fireplace and got out of my bag the book I've been reading lately. It's a collection of stories from my favorite author, Edgar Alan Poe. Minutes later Aerith left in front of me a cup of steaming cappuccino and a freshly baked corn muffin. I looked at her grateful before she went to attend other customers.

I sipped the hot beverage a few times savoring its deliciousness.

"Namine?" Someone standing near me said. I left my book in my lap to see who it was only to find a pair of cobalt eyes staring back.

"Hey Roxas"

"How strange to find you here at this time. May I sit?" he said grinning.

"Go ahead. Demyx shooed me to relax because according to him I look awful." I said nonchanlant.

"Lucky you, I would like him to give me breaks for my appearance but I don't think that they would be a lot!" He said smugly sitting in the armchair next to mine, leaving his checkered messenger bag on the floor.

"I believe you, after all you always look awful." I told him mockingly. "Tell me, what brings you here at this hour?" I nibbling my corn muffin slowly.

"It's my lunch break and I like this place, it's relaxing." Roxas told me leaning back in his seat. "Oh could you take care of my bag as I order...?" I nodded, he got up and walked to the counter. My eyes dangling in his retreating back.

Let me tell you a little about Roxas. The guy began working in the magazine about nine months ago, by the time I broke up with Riku and believe me when I say he's a great person.

I like to talk with him because he always has something interesting to say, we have several interests and authors in common, he's funny, nice and needless to say that I'm head over heels for him but fortunately he doesn't know it. At first we had problems understanding each other but now everything is just fine.

"Sorry for make you wait." Roxas sat again.

"No problem."

"What are you reading?" He asked me tilting his head to the side cutely and I passed him the book open on the page I was reading.

"Uhm The Oval Portrait by Edgar Allan Poe, I love this story."

"Me too, it's one of my favorites and it's the third time I read the whole book." I said proudly.

"You really like it very much." he said, mirthful dancing in his gorgeous eyes.

"Indeed I do... you know Roxas, holding that book and with your glasses on you look kinda... intellectual." I replied mockingly.

"Glasses...?" Roxas asked me confused before touching his face and noticing said object on his face. "I forgot I had them on." Roxas said it so seriously that made me laugh and soon he was laughing too.

"You know, Namine... this feels like a date." He said casually.

Suddenly I stopped laughing, assimilating what he just said. Date, he said date but it's not good to take everything he said seriously, knowing his sense of humor it's probably that he's just messing with me.

"A date? Between you and me? What a good joke!" I answered sipping my coffee, Roxas does the same with his latte. I didn't notice when Aerith brought his order.

"And why not? You're pretty and I'm not ugly..." He told me with a flirty expression, his incredible and terrible deep blue eyes looking amusedly at me.

"Ylu're right about something, you're not ugly… you're horrible." I said feigning a grimace and he laughed. God, I love his laugh.

"Okay okay, would you, Namine, give this horrible person the pleasure of a date?" He answered with an endearing little smile, extending his hand to me.

I sighed before I put my small hand on his big one. "Why not, but this counts as the date."

"Okay by me, after all I'll ask you for a second date when this is over." His eyes crinkled with mirth.

"We'll see if there is second date." I responded smiling confident and tightening slightly the grip on his hand.

We stayed at that cafe, chatting and laughing like there was nothing and no one else in the world beside us.

I hate blue... but for this boy with beautiful tousled blond hair, sunshine smile and irresistible cobalt blue eyes I'm daring to give another chance to this color. After all Roxas could be the exception I was waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! this is my second oneshot and I'm pretty proud of it (even if I wrote it half asleep xD)!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it also I'll be very grateful if you leave a review with your opinion about this :3!**

**Well then, see you around**!


End file.
